Back in time
by Moolighteclips
Summary: Sénáma is a shadow. during one of her missions, she gets send back in time... to 1890. there she meets a cute but not zo little Earl and a red-eyed butler... CielXOCXSebastian T-rated, can go to M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear reader (s)_

my name is Moonlighteclips. It is my first story so please be kind!

First things first; this is not an SxC. I know that everybody loves SxC, but I don't think that my writing is good enough to write a story about those cuties...

Second; I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own this story ;)

Ps: this story begins in an other time.

O.O

I was leaning with my back against the wall of a bookshop in the streets of London. My long shiny black hair made sure that nobody saw my face. Between my hair I looked at the people on the street. Actually not at the people, but I was looking at there shadows. You most be wondering why so I will explain. You see, I'm a Shadow. There are only 300, maybe 400 Shadows in the world. A Shadow has the gift or curs (that depends on how you look at it) that gives you the ability to see 3 shadows instate of, what most people see, only one. I will give you an example. I see a beautiful lady waking by with a small dog that looks like a rat. I view 3 shadows, the first shadow can everybody see. That shadow is known as the Outer Shadow. The second is the Inner Shadow, it lets me see how people really are and what people really are thinking and feeling. And, the third if with most people not visible that's why he gets the name the Invisible Shadow. This shadow is made to store things. I know what you are thinking, how would put things in a shadow. Well, you see, if you are Shadow you would know that the third shadow is actually a port to your own word. Now I need you to listen very carefully, it's not that you have a mini Earth or something in that shadow. It's more like a white room with nothing in it. You first have to have full control over your mind and body, be for you stuff that room full. A finally I saw my target, Ellen Scott. I put my hand in my pocket, with my fingertips I could feel the cold metal of my gun. I began to follow her. My job was to kill all people that were Everias. Everias are time spinners. They have the ability to send someone to the future and to the past. That's way the Queen hired Shadows, because Shadow can check if someone is an Everia because Everias have in their Inner Shadow a blue clock. I saw her go into an alleyway and I saw my chance to kill her. I waked into the alleyway only wake into a time port. It lasted this a so was how everything around me disappeared.

I woke up in a place a never seen before. There were giants tree's and there were birds tweeting. _Shit, were am I? And, in which time? God, I hate Everias! First, I need an Everia from this time to send me back. But how ... I hope that the time where I'm in is before the war between the Shadows and the Everias, that started in 1950. _I rose from the cold ground and brushed the little petals from my black pants. I looked around and so a small road. A began to wake to the little road, when it suddenly hit me. My clothes ... I was wearing clothes from 2013. Now I need to look in my Invisible Shadow...

"I call upon you, my shadow. Thous shale abandon you true nature, you invisible place and become my tool for it's me, that is your one and only master. Appear to me now my loyal servant!" I said. A portal was opened in front of me and closed my green eyes before I waked in to my Shadow. When I opened my eyes, I fond myself in a white room. On my left there was a giant arsenal of guns, swords and daggers. There was a little closet from glass were my arrows and bow were lying. On my right there were 10 beautiful violins. 7 of them were the classic with wood made violins, but there was one that was black plastic and where you had a plug to plug a box on. And, then there was one violin that was completely out of glass except the strings. But the one I loved the most was a violin made out of the wood of a thousand-year old tree. The wood was black and gleamed even though a never did something special with it. When I bought that violin the maker said that the wood came from a tree were 10 women had killed themselves because their men died in the war. The people belief that the tree absorbed their tears, sadness, loneliness and even there sins so that they could go to heaven. Because of that the tree became black and he only blossomed when someone was crying because they had lost someone. As if that tree could understand their sadness. With my fingertips I caressed the wood. My fingers felt itchy by the thought of playing this instrument. But I didn't have the time so I waked to a big closet that was standing in front of me. I know that I was in a time where women didn't wear pants so I began to look for a dress. After a while I gave up, and took the most 19th century looking dress and put it on.

After I came out of shadow, I began to look for a village or so. After at least an hour, I finally saw a village. I saw a plate that said: Welcome to London. The first thing I did was to look for a newspaper. When I had one I looked at the year; 1890 … Victorian ages ... It took a while before I completely accepted the fact that I was in 1890. Okay, first I need to make quick money. Then, a wonderful idea came up to me; play the violin.

O.O

So how was it? Okay; there is no Sebastian or Ciel in it, but that is because this chapter is meant to give you information about her and her gift...

if there are a lot of errors please point them out because I want to try to get it right the next chapter.

Ps; be kind 'cause this is my first fanfiction ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Moolighteclips here,

I don't own anything :(

now the story will really begin *drum roll*

O.O

I was waking in this small version of London, I was looking for a place where there was a crowd. So I ended before a toyshop. Above the door stood 'Phantomhive's toyshop' in dainty, navy blue letters. With my violin under my chin, I began to play Shadows from Lindsey Stirling. I loved that song it was so beautiful and wasn't so depressing as Mozart or so. In the beginning it looked like I was playing for deaf ears, but when the melody became faster, people began to listen. There were a lot of people that put some money in the hat in frond of me. After Shadow was ended, I started playing Elements, that was also from Lindsey Stirling. Of course I couldn't add dubstep to my music, but the melody of my violin was enough. When I looked to the clock, I saw that it was already 15.00 hr. I was waking and almost tripped on my skirt. God, I hate long dresses! There is no place to move! While I began to wake again I was thinking about a way to find an Everia. Suddenly something hide me. I was my balance and with that stupid skirt I couldn't do something to stop me from fallen. With my ass I hit the ground. When I looked up there was a man, dressed as a butler, holding out his hand. Which I completely ignored and without is help I stood up. Behind him I saw a little boy with navy blue hair, an eyepatch, wearing one of the cutest outfits I had ever seen in my life. I could resist the fact that I wanted to hug that boy ... And so I did. With the little one in my arms, I said to myself out loud; "God, I want to adopt you, you sooo cutie." after that, I said that, I put down the little one. I looked him in the eye and said, when he looked mad at me for calling him cutie: "Little boy, I think you will be even more handsome if you would smile." after those words a waved goodby.

CPOV

Why is there a strange, but beautiful girl hugging me!? And, why does she call me cutie? I'm not cutie, I'm a boy! As if she could see that I was mad, she said: "Little boy; I think you will be even more handsome if you would smile." after those words she waked away and only turned around to wave goody. What an idiot. But I couldn't stop my lips to form a smile.

SPOV

_Who does she think she is! Refusing my hand, hugging my Master so sweetly and leaving me completely shocked. But at the same time I find her very interesting. She wasn't like all the other girls; that fell right in frond of in feet. No, she just ignored me and didn't even look at me for one second ... _I saw that she had forgotten her leather case. "Master, that little girl is forgotten her suitcase." Ciel looked at me and said: "Take it with you. After we are home, I want you to find out who that woman is." I laid my hand on the place where my heart supposed to be, bow and said; "Yes, Master" all I could think about was that I now had a now toy._ I am going to play with her like one hell of a player... _

SéPOV

I was waking through the streets of London when I realized that a forgot my violin case. I rushed back to were a met that cute guy, but when I came there my case was gone. Fuck! I put my mobile phone in it. And, I didn't turn it off! Oh god, the wet from Murphy! If something can go wrong it will go wrong! I started to look around, but there was no trace of them. When the night fell I know that I had to stop. So instead of searching for them a began to look for a place to sleep. I ended up in a small inn, named: The Unicorn. I read the name 5 times to make sure that I didn't read it wrong. Then, I couldn't hold my laughter. I strolled inside and asked the old man behind a desk if I could sleep here without having to pay much. In the end, a room with one small bed and shower cost me all the money I earned with playing violin. Slowly I began to undress myself. In the mirror on the wall I saw all the scars from all my fights. The biggest was on 11 inches long scare from my left shoulder to my right hip. When I was ready to go to sleep, I had a feeling that there was someone watching me. I looked around to make sure that there wasn't a pervert looking into my room. After that, I closed my eyes and I gave darkness get me.

SPOV

I followed her through hole London. I saw that she checked in, in an inn that was called the Unicorn. After she got her room, I saw her undressing herself. What a get to see now isn't that bad. I looked at her breasts. I think a big C-cup or a small D-cup. My eyes glided from her breasts, over her flat and well trained stomach to her tail. Then, she turned her back to the window. With big eyes I looked at the shocking amount of scars there were on her back. And, how big they were. Who is she? What happened to her? That were the thoughts were haunting inside of his mind.

O.O

I hope you liked it. It is only the beginning so for, but I promise that there will be more Ciel and Sebastian in the next chapter. At least if you review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my lovely readers

first I don't own anything

second I want to thank Wild-hime and alexma for reading this.

Here is chapter 3!

Ps; my main character her name is Sénáma so she is SéPOV

O.O

NPOV

Ciel woke up when he heard a girl sing;

**Be my bad boy**

**Be my man**

**Be my wicked lover, but don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand that I don't need you in my life again**

…

From where is that noise coming from!? (Ciel) Ciel throw the sheets of his body and with his short legs he began to investigate from where that noise was coming from. When he didn't find it Ciel screamed through the house; "Sebastian, where the fuck comes that noise from!" Sebastian rushed to his masters, with the suitcase of Sénáma. He gave it to his master and said: "The sound is coming out of this case." When Ciel as ready to ask Sebastian to crack to the case, the sound stopped. "Sebastian, maybe we should wait until we have the opportunity to take it to her." with those words Ciel began to wake back to his chambers.

THE NEXT MORNING

NPOV

Sénáma was just awake when she heard someone knocking on her door. She slowly made her way to the door. With an annoyed face, the Shadow opened the door. The butler was standing in front of her. Sénáma saw that he was looking at her with wide eye. She looked at her clothes and realized that she was only wearing a white T-shirt and blood red panties. She pulled her T-shirt down so Sebastian couldn't see her panties anymore. The demon felt lust boiling up, but stopped himself before he could do anything to the little girl in front of him. "W-What do you want?" she asked. She was completely red and blushing out of embarrassment. Satan, if you would give me all I want then, I would be fucking the living daylight out of you! (Sebastian) While he was thinking about all the dirty things he wanted to do with the Shadow, Sénáma was trying to figure out why he was here.

"Well, my master asked me to bring you to him." Sebastian had is poker face on so that she didn't know what he was thinking. "And, could you do me the honer of telling me the name of your master?" Sebastian was curious how her voice would sound of she was screaming his name in pleasure. "His name is Ciel Pantomime, he is a young Earl from 15 years old." _Wait, that little cutie boy is only 2 years younger than me? (Sénáma)_ "Why does he want me to come?"

"Because he has your case and he would like to personally give it back to you." answers the butler. After the Shadow heard what he said she immediately said: okay.

Sénáma looked at the giant house in front of her. She went op the stairs and arrived before the door. Sebastian opened the door for her and guided her to the master's room. The demon knocked on the door and told his master that the young lady had arrived. The butler opened the door with elegance and she saw the little boy sitting behind a table, in frond of her.

"Good morning, miss..." Ciel asked her.

"Knight, Sénáma Knight." the Shadow could resist looking at his shadows. She had trouble not to wake to the little one and hug him when she saw how torn his Inner Shadow was.

Sebastian could feel power flowing out of the girl.

"May I ask you what inside that little box?" the Earl asked.

"My violin."

"Do you play violin?! How coincidental, I'm looking for someone to teach me violin."

Sebastian looked at is master with suspicion. _It's a lie if a said that I didn't need to learn violin but I will make it a little bit more intresting... Besides I think that that girl, Sénáma, joy in this house will bring. And I like her even thought I only now her for 2 min. Ze has something peaceful... (Ciel)_

First the Shadow her eyes became big before she narrowed them. "And, what does that have to doe with me?"

"Well, isn't it clear that I'm offering you a job?"

Sénáma sighed ; " Yes, but I'm wondering why? I could be a killed for instance. Or did you do a background check on me?"_ If I get a job, I can pay, after a fond an Everia … (Sénáma)._

"Okay, I am prepared to teach you violin." Ciel smiled before he told Sebastian to get a room ready and to give the Shadow a schedule. "Sénáma." she looked at Ciel. "I would like to know what is in that suitcase of you 'cause this night I woke up because there was a strange sound coming out of your case." "Oh that's just my...my...my alarm. When it isn't open once in 3 hours then the alarm goes off." _God, that is such a lame and obvious lie! (Sénáma) _Although the little Earl didn't say anything, everybody in the room could see that he had his doubts about her explanation, but he didn't want to put that lovely girl in an awkward situation so he let it be. "If you could follow me miss." Sebastian said. The demon was stripping the innocent little girl with his eyes. Ciel could see the intense look from his butler. "Okay." said the unsuspecting girl. Sebastian already on his way to the second floor. But before she followed Sebastian, she gave the little Earl kiss on his cheek. She then waked away without looking back, leaving a bluching and amazed Ciel. Of course saw what Sénáma had done to Ciel and he felt jealous of that brat! But the demon couldn't figure out why...

Sénáma was finally alone in her room. After the good-looking butler had designated her room, he left the room. With a soft ploef she landed on the bed. There happened a lot today ... I really need to find an Everia, but at the same time I didn't want to go home. It's not like there is 1 person waiting or looking for me ... I don't even have a family. But, maybe I can start a family in this place. She crawled out of the bed and began to store her stuff. She opened her Invisible Shadow and hide all her stuff in there. She jumped out of her Invisible Shadow when she heard a soft knock on the wood of her door. Slowly the Shadow waked to the door and opened, only to see the handsome face of Sebastian. He was holding a pile of clothes in his arms. And said: "Because you work here, you have to were a uniform." he handed the clothes to a shocked girl. "Your first lesson will be on 10 o'clock in the morning. Have a nice day, Miss Knight." the demon give her a beautiful smile before he waked away. "Ah ... S-Sebastian." a melodious voice called. The butler turned around to see the little girl shyly looking at the ground, with blushing cheek. She looked up and with twinkly eyes she told him: "Call me Sénáma and I wish you a good day as well." Sebastian had to use all his power not to jump at the little girl and to fuck her on all fours. "Sénáma." the demon turned back around and waked away with purple eyes full lust.

O.O

This is THE END...(of chapter 3 ;3) I'm joking that this is the end of this story ,but it is the end of chapter 3 (all the readers in chorus; Noooooo!)

Yes it really is the end of chapter 3. Good news: I think I can post the next chapter Sunday. But school is starting this Monday, for me, again. (Now I'm screaming Noooooo!) So am not sure...

ME: I want to thank you for reading this. And, I will let Ciel give you a kiss on the cheek if you review. So review! is you don't ... No, no don't worry I won't kill you, I will only beat the living daylight out of you. Just kidding... it won't be me but Sebastian. Okay that was also a joke...

Sebastian: But not a good one...

Me: hey, that is mean! (Mad)

Sebastian: But it's the truth.

Me: you're lying!

Sebastian: (Sights) No, I'm not. I can't, remember?

Ciel: Yes, my butler is right, about the fact that he can't lie. But I think you are really funny. (Smiling sweet)

Me: Oh, that is so kind! (giving Ciel a hug)

Ciel (thinking): Now I have her on my side and I will get the beautiful Sénáma. (Evil grin)

Sénáma: Please review other ways this idiot (pointing at me) will lose her mind, well what is left of it...

Me: Hey...okay it's a little bit true but still! Just review XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Moolighteclips here!

This is chapter 4! I'm so happy, I finished reading the books of the girl with a dragon tatoe. And I love it!

I don't own anything but my Sénáma!

NPOV

The next morning Sénáma was preparing everything to fit in. That night she went in her IS ( N/A; short for Inner Shadow) and spend the rest of the evening reading and learning from books from this time. Things like Pride and Prejudice and The Portrait Of A Lady, stuff like that. In the morning she made sure that she would take song from this time and before, noting from her time. The Shadow also spend a lot of thing an studying how lady's of this time are waking, taking, eating and dressing. But boy, she hated the idea of being not equal to a man., nor the fact that in this time a women wasn't expected to be smart but only beautiful, annoyed her even more. On her way to breakfast she tripped 3 times because of her skirt.

"Fuck these clothes! I hate them, I will get back in time! God, I miss my skinny jeans and tops! I hate these corsets. I have the felling that they are crushing my bosom and I have only a C. Well a C isn't that bad, thought..." she stood up only to bump in to the butler. Without even realizing it her eye fell on his Inner Shadow. She saw a creature with wings and horns. Although it was only a Shadow, she felled a shiver.

"What are you? A demon?" the girl didn't realize that she was said that out loud. First the demon looked shocked but that he smile like the cat from Alice in Wonderland and said; "I'm just one _hell_ of a butler." he walked away without saying one word. _Freak...(Sénáma)._

With an elegant move she stood up and made her way to the dinning room. Ciel was sitting on the head of the table and was drinking tea while reading a letter. "Sebastian, what do you know about Jack the Ripper?" Ciel asked. "Jack the Ripper!" said I softly. I didn't want anyone to know that I knew who were going to be the other victims. If they would find out that I was from the future they may be want to keep me here and provide them with information. "Well, young Master, he killed 3 women but the cops have no idea who he is. But maybe Miss Sénáma knows more 'cause she was rater shocked when she heard the name." said Sebastian. _Son of a- (Sénáma)._ Ciel looked at me with one eyebrow lifted. "Eh- I don't know anything about that person." I faked a smile and stood up to run out of the room. I began to slow down after I was near my room. I needed to go to London and find myself an Everia. I took one of my violins and broke a chord. Now that I had a good reason to go to London I went to Ciel's office to ask for permission. I ,softly, knocked with my knuckles on the wooden door. "Come in." told Ciel me. The heck made a soft click when I pushed it down. Slowly, but surly I opened the door, only to face Ciel, who was sitting behind a beautiful desk.

"Why are you bothering me?" asked Ciel coldly. "You see, one of my snares of my violin is broken and I can't find my backup snare ... and if the snare is broken I can't teach you anything...So is it okay if I go to London and get me a new one?" _I hope he will believe me... (Sénáma)._ "Yes, you can go..." said Ciel and started to work again. With a big smile I left the room.

I arrived in London and when into a little shop where I saw that they sold music instruments. I bought I snare that way it would look suspicious if I would go back. I was waking around, looking into other people shadows, but I didn't see any Everias. _God, what a wasted of time...(Sénáma)_. The Shadow was about to give up when she saw a man with the emblem. The girl could make a dance of joy. When the man with a rather bitter and sour appearance went into an alley. _I have to get him alone... (Sénáma).She followed him quickly._

Sénáma saw that the guy was talking to an other man. This is going to take some time...(Sénáma).

Meanwhile Sénáma was waiting, Sebastian waked in the office of the little Earl. There he found a still-working-Ciel instead of an on-the-violin-playing-Ciel. _What in Satan's name is going one?" (Sebastian)_. "Master, don't you have violin lesson now?" the demon asked Ciel rather suspicious. Sebastian know how much his young master hated to play 'that damn thing' like Ciel always says. "Well, Sénáma asked me if she could go to London to bay a new snare. She told me that she needed it otherwise she couldn't give me lessons." when the 15 almost 16 year old boy looked up, he found to frowning Sebastian. "What's going on, Sebastian? Why are you looking like that?" "Well, you see, young master, if I recall correctly, and I know I'm correct, Miss Knight has more than one violin..." Ciel eyes widened a little when he realized that he had believed that unbelievable lie. "Go find her now, but if she is doing something suspicious follow her." commended Ciel. And, a second later the place where the butler should stand was empty.

Finally, he is alone. Now I can approach him. (Sénáma). She waked to the man and tapped him on his shoulders. The man turned around only to face the pretty girl. There came a lot of dirty thoughts in his head. The man smiled and asked the Shadow: "What can I do for you?" "Well, I was wondering if you could send me back to my time." after she said that the man's smiled dispersed as quick as he came and with anger and frustration the man said: "You're the second person in my life that has asked me that!" while grumbling he waked away. "Who is the other person he was talking about?" Sénáma asked herself out loud. "Me" said an oddly familiar voice. Even though she recognized the voice from somewhere, she was startled nevertheless. The Shadow turned around and saw a man standing in front of her. Her hand covered her mouth before she ran into the man his arms. "Alexander!" she cried out while hugging him.

And all of that happen right in front of Sebastian...

that was it! I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to posted a new chapter, I had to do a lot for school...

thanks for reading and review! If I don't have more than 3 new review then I won't posted anything new for at least 14 day and 14 nights!

Moolighteclips XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, dear reader (s),

Moolighteclips is here and is going to give you a new chapter ***new everybody should scream "yes" of "finally" or so***

I don't own anything except my OC!

_**Previous **_

_Even though she recognized the voice from somewhere, she was startled nevertheless. The Shadow turned around and saw a man standing in front of her. Her hand covered her mouth before she ran into the man his arms. "Alexander!" she cried out while hugging him._

_And all of that happen right in front of Sebastian..._

_**Chapter 5**_

"Sénáma" whispered Alexander. " Alex! You son of a bitch! Do you know how long I have been searching for you! What happened to you? We didn't now you were a life! You have been missing for over 4 years!" told Sénáma Alex. "Well, 4 years ago I was looking for an Everia that had tried to murdered one of the old ... and that that person send me back in time. But you, why are you here?" my partner asked. "Ha ... Em ... You see, that was a Everia that I had to assassinate. But she send me back to this please..." "Séná, how is the Shadow community doing? And, how are you with the Flow? Are you still in stage 2? You had a lot of luck that you didn't have stage 1..." I looked in his chocolate brown eyes and nodded. "And you?" "In between stage 3 and 4." Séná looked at him with big eyes. "In between? Is that even possible?" "I know what you're thinking, I also thought that it was not possible, but it is." said Alexander. "Now, we're not going to be on happy about something stupid! Let go to a bar, it's on me!" the 2 Shadows leafed arm in arm.

Sebastian didn't understand anything. _What in Lucifer name are those stages? And why did she had to be so friendly? They acted like they know each other for years... (Sebastian)._ The demon grabbed his heart and looked with purple eyes at the back of the little girl. _Why do I feel so strange? Like there is something eating on me from within... (Sebastian)._ He wanted to follow her and that stranger but he felt that his master was calling him.

Sénáma and Alexander entered a small bar. The waiter came and asked them what they would like to order. After they ordered and received their drinks, the waiter dispersed. "So what happened in the world after I went back in time?" asked Alex. "Not much. The world evolves really quick. There are a lot of small wars and well, you could say that the Shadow are slowly dying out. But so are the Everias, but I don't think that we can win against them if there would be war. They would go back in time and just take new Everias with them or kill Shadows ... However, we still have a card up the sleeve. We found out that we can do a lot more them we thought we could. If I make a connection with my Inner Shadow I can summon the 4 elements and I can also look in other memories ever if there that! And, with my Outer Shadow is pretty handy, if I want to get something out of someone hand or so I just order my Outer Shadow to do so, I can even order my Outer Shadow to stop bullets are daggers or so by letting my Outer Shadow stop there shadows. If there shadow stops the bullet or dagger also stops! It is really cool!" Alex looked at her with big eyes before the narrowed them and asked: "And what do we have to pay for it!? How much shadow toxic do you have to absorb! Did you think about that?" said the male Shadow reproving. Sénáma look him in the eyes and said coldly: "of course I do. But do you think I have a choice! It's waiting and be killed or absorb shadow toxic. What would you choose?" After that, she stood up and waked out the bar, leaving a shocked Alexander behind.

Sénáma opened the door from the mansion only to see a young girl wearing a pink outfit.

"M'lady can I help you with something?" the Shadow asked.

"How are you calling a lady!?" Sénáma's eyes widened when she realized that it was her master, Ciel, that was standing in front of her. Sénáma had to use her hand to cover up the sound of her giggles. "Young master, in the Lord his name, what are you wearing?" asked the violin teacher. With a flushed face he said: "It's for my investigation. I'm looking for Jack the Ripper, remember?" the Shadow nodded. "But that doesn't explain why you are wearing a dress and even look like a girl." she said. "That is because I'm suspecting the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chambers." when the girl looked at the Earl with a face that screamed 'So what' or 'I don't get it', he said: "He gives a lot of party's and likes little girls if you know what I mean..." "Oh ... So you're basically saying that that person is a pedophile and perv, right?" the Shadow smile and told her master: "Have a lot of fun at the party!" "Wait!" ordered Ciel. "You, my dear Sénáma, are going with us." her eyes became so big that it looked like they could pop out of her skull any second. "Why!?" she asked whimpering. Ciel smile evil and said: "Because with 2 we have more chances to succeed." Sénáma could feel her jaw hit the floor. "Sebastian, get Sénáma in a dress, now!" ordered the Earl his butler. The Shadow so the demon waking in with a dress and a corset in his hands. "NOOOOOOOOOO! Please, not a corset! I will do everything you want, but not that thing." Séná begged her master to let her go on this one. But he didn't. Sebastian dragged her to an other room. After Maylene helped her in that awful corset and her hair, Sebastian came in to do the finishing touch. The Shadow looked in the mirror and was shocked. Her hair was done in a twisted sister **(A/N: if you want to know how that looks like you should check the Google.) **And there were beautiful blue, black and white hairpins in her hair. Around her small and fragile looking cervix there was a catena of light blue pars and in the middle a big sapphire, that matched with her earrings. She wore light blue gloves midway up to her upper arm. The dress the Shadow wore was a strapless one. The color of the dress was blue by her breast, but black by her feet. She looked like a little princesses. When she waked back into the room, she saw 3 unknown persons. They all looked at her with big eyes. Ciel became ever a little bit red."Sénáma, I will introduce you to Madame Red, my auntie, her butler Grell and Lau, he is in charge of the Chinese branch of my company." said Ciel after he found his voice back. "Nice to me-" the Shadow started, when suddenly Grell her interrupted by screaming "Sebbasy!" Grell rushed past her without even looking at her. Sebastian heard Grell coming so in order to defend himself he punched Grell in the face. _I also wanted to do that. (Sénáma)_. The butler with red eyes clapped in his hand and told us "The carriage is ready." Everybody that was in the room made its way out and stepped in the carriage. The carriage was big enough for 6 persons. In the vehicle was silence. At least until the moment Ciel began to talk. "Okay, Madame Red and butler, I want you to provide distraction. Lau, I think you can help with that. Sebastian, I want you to keep an eye on Druitt and Sénáma, I want you to flirt with Druitt. If it's possible for you to get him to do something with you, it would be very handy." Ciel looked around and saw every single person nodded and obeyed his comments. After that there was silence again, but somehow it didn't feel peaceful.

_They entered the ballroom. Sénáma looked around. Everything looked so dashing and beautiful. Because her lack of talent to waltz, she kept herself to the side, and conceal herself from all the other people. Well at least Sénáma thought that that would work but non, it didn't._

"Well, hello, my lovely sapphire. Who may you be?" said an unfamiliar voice to her. Quickly she turned around and faced the man were the voice came from. _I could ask you the same question! (Sénáma)._ "My name is Aya de la Luna. And with whom do I have the honer?" asked Séná sweetly while blinking with there lashes. He put his arms around here and whispered in her ear. "With Lord Aleister Chambers." his bite lightly on her earlobe. Even the cold Sénáma began to blush. "oh ... Lord that was not very mannered." the Shadow tried to get away but his arms restrained her from doing that. Then is thought of what Ciel had ordered her to do. _God! Am I really going to do this? (Sénáma)._ "Are there other things that you would like to do?" asked the girl innocently. Druitt pushed her against her, Sénáma could feel a shiver rolling over her spine when she felt the hard bump. _Don't tell me, he is har- (Sénáma)_. "Yes" he said with a husky voice. Together, they waked through the corridors. Without hem noticing it she had left a trail. He stopped in front of a small door. "Here it is. Now we can play." told Druitt her. He opened the door and pushed her inside. She looked around but didn't see anything. Al the sudden her legs lost their power, followed by her arms and eventually followed by the rest of her body. Druitt looked down at her and said: "Now, it's time to play." The Shadow heard how he ripped the clothes of her body. Her last thought before she lost her conscious was; Fuck this, Ciel, you so own me!

Ciel and Sebastian looked around themselves, but couldn't find Sénáma. "What in heaven's name has happened?" Ciel didn't want to admit it but he was worried. However, he was not the only one. Sebastian looked around himself to see if he could find any trials of her but he saw nothing. "Sebastian, let's go look for her together." so said so done. They wear looking for some kind of trail but didn't find one. At least not until Ciel saw the pearls of the jewelery that Sénáma had been wearing. _Smart, girl, leaving a trail...(Sebastian&Ciel)._ They followed the trail and ended up before a small door. "Sebastian, I order you to rescue Sénáma! Now!" With a power that no man could poses, the door was torn into pieces. _Don't worry Sénáma, I'm here to save you. (Ciel)_.

Sénáma opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in a dark room. In frond of her she saw a big and long curtain. There were chains around her wrists, they felt heavy and were really thick. The chains were stuck to the roof of the cage where she found herself in. Because of the chains, she had to hold her arms up and even have to sit without her buttocks touched her calves to her knees. Suddenly, the curtain opened and now the shadow was facing a lot of unknown people that looked at her with lust or with bad intentions. Druitt waked on podium and began to talk. "This lovely sapphire, you are looking at a young lady, ago is 17. She doesn't smoke or drinks alcohol. What ever the purpose is of buying this young lady is of course strictly confidential. I don't care if you use her as sex slave or sale her organs." Séná tried to get in contact with her Inner Shadow but the chains dissuaded her from it. _God, I'm gone die! Or even worse! I don't want to be a sex slave! How does anyway?! If only Ciel and Sebastian were here to save me!. (Sénáma)_. Then she heard a loud 'Boom'. _Yes, they found me! (Sénáma)_. The Shadow smiled as she saw the faces of Ciel and Sebastian appear. "Ciel, you have no idea how happy I'm to see you." she said. Suddenly she felt really tired. Her head grew heavy and her eyes closed. Al she could hear was the Earl's voice saying: "You have no idea how happy I am to be able to save you." then everything became black and she drifted away in a dreamless sleep.

that was it! How was it? Review! please! everyone that reviews gets a kiss from Sebastian or Ciel! (tell me from which one you won't one!)

XXX Moolighteclips XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, my lovely readers!

First: Sorry for being so mean! There was a Guest that wrote: "you're so mean sempai QQ it was getting too a good part too i love this story" and now i feel guilty like shit :'(

So i will give you a new chapter! Everybody has to say; "Thank God (and Moolighteclips)" now

Second:I don't own anything!

SéPOV

I woke up in a bright room. I slipped out of my bed, but felt on my knees because of that stupid long dress. I looked better at the dress and realized that I wasn't the dress I was wearing before I passed out. How is the fucking bastard that changed me?! I stood up and open my dress with only a black bra and panty underneath it. With a loud bang, opened Ciel the door, followed by Sebastian. First, Ciel's eyes turned big and blush colored his face, then he screamed; "Put on some clothes woman!" Sebastian smile as he printed the picture of me almost naked in his brain. I screamed to Ciel; "Never heard of knocking!" That made he even blush more. The Earl turned his face away from me and didn't say anything for the first couple of minutes. When his cheeks weren't as red as before he began to speak; "I am glad that you're okay." he looked so cute, so I waked to him and gave him a hug. In the proses of me waking towards him, my dress opened again and Ciel could feel my almost naked chest against hem. When I looked at his face there were 2 red, even redder than ever before, cheeks. He tried to push me away but instead of pushing me on my shoulders he laid his hand on my breast, making me scream and slapped him in the face. Sebastian looked at his amusing play but also felt a stab of jealousy in him. With a sore ass from hitting the ground (which I'm doing way too much!) I screamed at the 2 guys: " Get the hell out of my room!" Ciel disappeared like a rabbit that saw a fox and Sebastian waked away with a big smile.

NPOV

"Sebastian, did you also notice all the scars on Sénáma?" Ciel tried to hide the fact that he was worried about her. It is not normal for a girl of 17 to have so many scars ... _Damn, why am I so worried? (Ciel)._ "Yes; Young Master, I did. On her back she has a lot more scars and they are also a lot bigger ... I think that our little Sénáma has a darker history than she shows us." replayed Sebastian. Ciel didn't like the 'our' in that scents. The Earl turned around and without facing this butler he told the demon to go. _Who is she? Or maybe better should I ask myself; what is she? However, I want to know what happened to her, why someone did that to her and who did this to her...(Ciel)._ When Ciel realized how much he cared about the girl, he also realized that what he was feeling wasn't meant for a friend or someone like Lizzy, the Earl cursed himself. Was he really falling in love with her?

When the clock made a soft sound 12 times, the little Shadow finally wore a decent dress (with corset, of course...). She opened the door of her room and began to wake to the dinning room. While Sénáma was heading their way, Ciel was sick of waiting and went out to find her. He was walking up the stairs, as the girl went down. Sénáma held her skirt high so she wouldn't fall. "Sénáma, finally, you are ready." said Ciel to her. 'Cause she didn't hear Ciel coming, he startled her. Which made her lost her balance. However, Ciel was quick enough to grab her before she fell all the way down. Ciel had his arms around her waist and he felt her breath in his neck. The Earl smelled a scent of daisy's and sunshine coming from her hair and shine. Somehow he felt peaceful, something that he hasn't felt for years. He whispered in the Shadow her ear, before he let her go: "While, elegance isn't your thing, nether is being quick."

"Well, Elegance is an attitude and patient is a virtue. One that you don't have." for the first time in his life, Ciel didn't know how to react. She walked past him and didn't look at him. Like he was nothing. With a big smile she walked down the stairs and went to the dinning room. Before she entered the room she said, without turning around: "Hey, Ciel, are you coming? 'Cause patient is also not a virtue of mine." Ciel looked at her and said: "But way are you waiting than?"

"Because, I like you." those words made the young man blush. He ran to the dinning room as if his life depended on it. She stood there, with a soft smile and warm gaze, while she gave him her hand. He smiled a little and grabbed her hand with pleasure. With her hand Ciel pulled her down **(A/N: Ciel is still a little bit shorter than there but Sénáma is 170cm and Ciel is 167 cm. But don't worry he will be taller than her one day. I hope so! (Ciel) HIHI okay Moolighteclips OUT)** is and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sénáma felt the Earl's lips brush against hers. They felt soft and warm. But before she could react, even before she actually understood what was happening, the kiss that was so tender and loving ended. Leaving her with nothing but the memory of how it felt like. He let her go and pretended like nothing happened, but he only turned around so she wouldn't see how happy he was that dared to kiss her. Her lips felt just like he thought they would feel. Soft, warm, mind blowing ... This time it was Sénáma's turn to blush and to be speechless.

The demon watched this with purple eyes full of anger and jealousy. However, he didn't understand way he felt this way. Like she was his ... He could make her his. Take her to be his, but he didn't know everything about her. She was a mystery, a mystery that he just couldn't solve. However, that made her only more tempting and interesting. Sebastian decided not to be too angry with this master for kissing what was now his, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't take his revenge on Ciel for touching what was his... _No, I can't do that. He is my Master as long as we have a contract. So that means I can't and wouldn't do something to Ciel. Even if I want too...(Sebastian)._

A woman walked into an alleyway. There was a man waiting for her, though she didn't knew that, holing a knife. Before she should react, or even realize that she was in danger,he already slit her throat as if it was made of butter. And before she died all she could see was red, bloodred.

Okay, even thought there were only 2 new reviews, I still posted this now chapter. Aren't I sweetie? Of course! That is what everyone that is reading this should thing! Now I want 5 (that is not too much to ask, is it?) new reviews. Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?

Oh, yeah, before I forget; A KISS from Ciel and Sebastian for (drum rolls) Guest and Alexma! Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh (That are Guest&Alexma going crazy)

If you review, and yes, yes, I'm talking to you, I just said: yes you, that person in front of you laptop, computer or smartphone, that is now reading this, if you review I will let Sebastian and Ciel (Oh O.O) kiss you!

This was it for this chapter,

Moolighteclips OUT! Xx 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, readers from all over the world! From US to Japan and so many more!

First; thank you for reading this! I'm really happy that there are persons that like this story!

Second; I didn't really have the time to reread this and check if everything or almost everything I wrote is right so be kind, okay?

Thirdly: I don't own anything, isn't that a pity... but I do own my story, the plot and my OC

It was 8 o'clock. I watched the sun coming up, I saw how the sky turn purple, red, orange and pink. I looked at the stunning view and thought about my life before I came here. I really missed my friend. And the freedom, okay I also missed the feeling of wearing pants. Oh, and stilettos! I stopped myself from thinking any further 'cause I really began to miss everything. "What are you looking at?" I jumped in the air out of shock. "God damn, will you stop scaring me!" told I Sebastian. He just smiled. Ass... "Why are you here?" I asked him. "I came to get you, my master is asking for you." is it me or did he sounded mad... "I will come" I replayed. Together we went to Ciel's study. Ciel...Kiss... just those 2 words made me blush. I was still wondering what Ciel was thinking when he kissed me. Only after Sebastian held open the door I realized that we were already at Ciel's study. I walked inside, Ciel didn't even look up for 1 second. But when Sebastian walked, he looked for the first time up. "What is it?" he asked Sebastian. "Young master, there has been an other victim of Jack The Ripper." Ciel stood up and walked at the door. When I didn't move, he turned around and said; "Well, what you're waiting for. Let's go." Sebastian disappeared for a second only to come back and tell us that the carriage is ready. Ciel stepped into the carriage. He turned around and gave me his hand. "I don't want you to hurt yourself if you get in the carriage." said Ciel with blushing cheeks. He even dodged my gaze. I smiled and took his hand. I thanked him by giving him a kiss on his cheek. In his ear I whispered: "Thank you, if there is anything I can do for you, you just name it." I sat down and watched Ciel sat down opposite me. As the carriage began to move, Ciel looked at me. "What is it?" I asked. "I just want you to know that what we're about to see isn't very pretty. If you know what I mean..." he replayed. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all. The carriage drove over the little ways. I looked outside and saw how the view of animals and nature changed into the hustle and bustle of London. We stopped and Sebastian opened the door. "Young Master, Lady Sénáma, we are here." the butler said. He took my hand and guided me out of the vehicle. I view the place and found out that we were in Mitre Square. I remembered that this was the place were the 4 murder happened... Ciel stepped out and went to the place were I saw the police. Ciel began to walk toward them. The Earl was almost in there, when a policeman stopped him. "This is not something you want to see, little boy." the cop said. "Well, first of all, I am NOT a little boy. And second I have the authority to do so, so: MOVE" ordered Ciel. An older looking cop came and said: "Abberline, silence. Well, well, well, if it isn't Ciel Phantomhive. What brings you here?" "Sir Randall, I'm here to look at the body of Catherine Eddowes." Ciel explained. "Why? This is a police case." said Sir. Randall. Ciel took out of his pocket the letter that was given to him by the Queen. "I think you know that my niche name is the watchdog of the Queen, right? Well, then you must know that I want to keep my Queen happy, in every way. Now, don't make me repeat myself and let me through." the cops moved and let us through, Abberline moved first followed by Sir Randall. Although the older guy didn't want to move away. I saw the mutilated body of Catherine Eddowes. Even though the body was maimed and become unrecognizable, I did not feel anything.

NPOV

Ciel looked at the body and felt like he was going to puck. He looked away form the body and let this eye fell on Sénáma. She looked at the scene before her as if she saw it every day. The Earl realized on that moment how little he know about her. Not that she know a lot about hem... but still, Ciel was attractive to this girl and wanted to know everything about her. As she looked at the dead woman, there were no emotions on there face. She didn't even blink once. The body was wondering if it was normal for a girl to be like this in this situation. Ciel didn't realize that he wasn't the only one curious about the Shadow. Sebastian was fascinated by her. Her calm behavior, the look that she had, the way she seems to stand above everything, made him curious. The demon began to understand that he had feeling her, something he thought was impossible became possible. However, somehow, the butler liked it. He didn't knew how lonely he felt before she came. It was like she filled up the howl, empty and black pieces in his soul and heart. She let him see that almost all this time, his time, on Earth had been pointless. When the demon realized that, he also realized his feelings but not only his. He had seen how his master looked at her. How Ciel kissed her. And then he recalled that strange man, Alexader or so. Sebastian really didn't like that man. The demon felt anger rising inside of him,just as he thought about how close those two had looked. Sénáma turned to Ciel and said; "May I look around?" although Ciel found that a strange question and even more strange that a woman asked that, but even so he still nodded. With elegance steps she walked around the body of Catherine Eddowes. One of the cops said to his fiend and college; "Who let a woman do a mans job? Everybody know that women can't do thing like this. That is why men are the stronger sex." the guy said it loud enough so that everyone around could hear him. The Shadow became anger and said: "Well, if you are so smart why haven't you solved the case? Besides, I don't think you even realize that there are 2 killers and not one. You see, the woman is almost bathing in her one blood and is placed in a spot that is very public. With that you can tell that the killer is very sadistic and a dominant. But is you look at the way here organs are removed, with clean cuts, quick movements and precision. You can conclude that the murderer is a calm, nearly emotionless person that wants to keep everything under control and that certainly has a medical qualification, profession or sideline." I took time to breathe and began to speak further: "If you take a closer look at how her hair lies and the almost invisible trail of blood from the house to here, I think you can say that the victim was dragged in he house to kill her and back outside to let the word see that Jack the Ripper has stroked again." the Shadow felt eyes burn on her back. When she turned around, she could see how the cops were noting everything that she said and Sénáma tried to stop herself but still burst out laughing. Ciel felt how his heart began to beat faster, just because of her smiling face. Even though Ciel didn't realized it but his eye softened at the look of her laughing and smiling. The Earl look around – he had to otherwise he would have walked over that dead woman, take her in his arms and kiss her, like his life depended on it – and saw how he was not the only one. The cops, young and old!, looked like they were enchanted. He looked up to is butler only to see how loving and softened the demon looked as he beheld her. Just the thought of having other men look at what was _**his**_, made Ciel made. "Sénáma, come, I think we know enough. Lets go to are next stop."

"Don't tell me we are going to hem..." the butler said. The girl noted that this was the first time that he spook ever since they were here. "Yes, we are going to see the Undertaker!" said Ciel. When they were walking away. Who is the Undertaker? (Sénáma).

This is the end of chapter 7. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. But I have school and I am almost in my exams period, so I'm really stressed. Anyway, I hoop you liked it and please review.

Love,

Moolighteclips

PS: I almost forgot the fact that I have kissed to give away! A kiss from Sebastian or Ciel for: nekomimilover123! A kiss from Sebastian for WritersUnite717. And a kiss from Ciel or Sebastian for Guest!

PPS: if you also want a kiss or another kiss: REVIEW.

XXX Moolighteclips


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo people from: United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Austria, France, Belgium, Iceland, Mexico, Singapore, Italy, French Polynesia, Japan, Algeria, Philippines, Brazil, Serbia, Montenegro, Poland, Ireland, Netherlands, Czech Revar and Finland!**

**I'm really sorry that it took me sooooooooo long to make and post this new chapter. But I have my exams coming on the 6 December and that sucks! so this will be a shorter chapter. I knew that that sucks because everybody loves my writing (That is my ego taking -_-' don't mind her...)**

**Ps: I don't own anything except my OC, the story and plot!**

As they were ridding in the carriage both Ciel and Sénáma looked put of the window. Suddenly screamed Ciel "Stop!" Sebastian, did what every good butler would do so he followed his masters wish and stopped the moving vehicle.

"What the Fuck?!" said the Shadow. She realized what she had said. It just came out, she didn't mean to said that but it's just a reflex. Ciel looked at her with a big eye and said: "A lady should never us such language!" she blushed and looked away. Then she remembered that Ciel had screamed stop just a second ago for some unknown reasons. "Hey Ciel, why did we stop?"

"Eh... ah, Madame Red!" he screamed through the window. There I saw Madame Red, her Butler and Lau. "Madame Red!" said Ciel. Madame Red, Grell and Lau came to the carriage. "Well, well, what are you doing here?" said Madame Red to the Ciel.

"I'm going to the Undertaker." that was all Ciel said. The Shadow looked through the window and saw how dark the sky had became. She poked Ciel and pointed at the gray sky. He seemed to understand what Sénáma meant and said: "Why don't you, Grell and Lau go with me?"

SéPOV

We were standing in frond of a shop, named: Undertaker. I felt a shiver running up my spine. A shiver of excitement. I have always loved horror movies! And I have seen worse... Lau asked out of nowhere: "Where are we?" I gave him a WTF-are-you-stupid-are-what?-look. However, when I looked better at him, I saw that he didn't had his eyes open. _In fact, I have never seen his eyes!_ Madame Red lost her calm and started to hit and rebuke him. '_Poor Lau...'_ Ciel witnessed this event with an irritated glance. "Will both of you shut up!" said Ciel angry. "Lets go inside." as if what Ciel said was the starting shot that announced the start of a race, I had raced to the door and ran into the building. _'Yes, I'm first!_' I stood in a dark room. Only the light of the candles in the room gave some light. There were every where coffins and cobwebs. "So cool!" I whispered.

"Thank you." said a melodious voice from behind. A man with long silver hair stepped out of a coffin. Even though I like man with short hair more, I didn't give a shit with this man 'cause, damn, he was smoking hot! "Hallo there!, my name is Sénáma!" I gave him a hug and a big smile. First the Undertaker stiffened (just like everybody else) but then he hugged me back en said with a smile: "what an honer to meed such a unique woman." then my eyes felt on this shadows. My hands gripped his face and I blew away the hair that hung before his eyes. That way I could see his eyes. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I whispered so soft that nobody could hear it except me and the undertaker. He looked at me with eyes that behold inquisitiveness, marvel and astonishment. Before the undertaker could replay, were we cut of by Ciel who cleared his throat. I released the undertaker and walked towards Ciel's side. When I was almost there, Ciel took my hand and pulled me towards hem. Because of my astonishment and inattentiveness, I didn't saw the stay-with-you-hands-of-my-girl-look on Ciel's (and Sebastian's ) face. First the undertaker look at us with a poker face but then he started to giggle and said: "sit down." Everyone (except me) had the question:Where? on there heads. Without even a second thought, I set me down on one of the coffins. When finally, everyone had taken place, the silver hair man afforded us biscuits in the shape of bones. Without any worries, I grabbed one and began enthusiastically to eat. When I looked up I saw everybody except the Undertaker look at me as if a grow a second head. Even Sebastian looked shock and horrified. "What?" I asked innocent.

"Hallo little Earl, I know why you are here... and you know that the price is for the information that you need. That is a..." he left a pause for drama _(I think)_ and than said: "First Read Smile!" '_Kinky'_ I thought sarcastic. "I have an idea!" said Lau. '_I hope this is not the first time you had one...'_ that made me giggle. I know, I know, laughing because of you own jock but admit it, it was a good reaction! Lau cleared his throat and began to speak: "Where has a tiger his straps? ..."

"ON THE OUTSIDE! HAHAHA" nobody laughed. _'dud, lame! Jock!'_

than Madame Red began: "Well, I went to the *** and ***** where he **** in her***** but she began to ****** that lead to *******..." I will spare you the details. I had heard why worse but I'm glad that Sebastian covered the virgin ears of the not so little Earl.

After both Lau as Madame Red where shut up, the undertaker looked at us. "How is next? He asked smiling. "I w-" began Sebastian, only to be cut of by me. "I will take that job on me." I pushed everybody out of the shop and said looking sweet and innocent: "if anyone and a mean anyone even thinks to look through the keyhole, I will fucking kill everybody." I give them a big smile and then closed the door, leaving Ciel, Sebastian and the others shocked.

I turned around and faced the Undertaker.

_'This is gone be fun...'_

_I know that was a short chapter but there will be more. For the ones that are confussed: the texts betwine ' ' are Sénáma's thoughs._

_Now the kisses:_Misaki Haninozuka gets a Kiss from Sebastian

orangeporqupine gets a Kiss from Ciel or Sebastian

and

that was it...

Moolighteclips Out xxx

Ps: review and get a kiss from Ciel or Sebastian!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers from all over the world!

I want to say sorry 'cause it took me sooooo long to posted a new chapter but I had my exams. Than I'm so dead for math... I really hate math. I have a calculator!

Oh! before I forget: I don't own any of this except my OC and plot

_**Previously**_

I turned around and faced the Undertaker.

_'This is gone be fun...'_

_**Chapter 9**_

When I faced the Undertaker, I saw that knelt in frond of me. Slowly but surely I walk towards him. With a soft smile on my lips I caressed the mans cheek. He looked up and began to speak: "Mistress why are you here?" for a second I was quiet. That was something I hadn't heard for I long time. "What makes me your mistress? Oh... undertaker...I-I would like you to help that little boy... I have the feeling that I have a dept to pay. After all, I did know his parents. Very good." When I saw the little boy for the first time I already thought that he looked like Vincent and Rachel. On one of the first times I went back in time, I met a couple. They were so nice... I stayed 3 weeks with them. Before _**he**_ came to get me... _Stop! Don't think about that! You're fine... I am fine._

" You know that you are my master. Everyone of you kind is. After all it were your ancestors that created me and my kind. I will help the little lord if you can make me laugh." the silver haired man.

"Give me a second... What is the pinnacle of loneliness?" I said. The man didn't know what to say.

"Being bullied by your imaginary friends ..." I said. First he looked at me like I was an idiot but than he started to laugh so hard that I also stared laughing. The shinigami (A/N; I'm not sure that it's the right name for what the Undertaker is but I really didn't know so... you will have to do it with this) stopped laugh after a couple of minutes.

"So, now that you got your price, you will help Ciel?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. Of course I will. But my dear Shadow, why do I have the feeling that you know more than you let everybody see?" he replied.

"To make sure that nothing changes... that the future doesn't change. " I ended the conversation by opening the door. There I saw Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Madame Red and Grell waiting. I couldn't keep my poker face on and I smiled at them.

"you can come now." I said and walked back to the undertaker.

"Well, can you give me the information? What do all the women have in common?" Ciel asked without any patience.

"Of course, lets go to the autopsy." we walked into a white room. On the table in the middle of the room we saw the body of one of the victims of Jack the Ripper. (A/N: god that were a lot of 'of's in one sentence hihi). You could see that the corps was examined very carefully. The girl had a white blanked on her that covered her personal places. Her face missed pieces of cheek and I know that that was not the only thing she missed.

"I have seen this before. All the victims have, except from the fact that they sold there body as there living, 1 thing in common. The fact that they are not complete."

"What do you mean with '_not complete'_?" asked Ciel.

"Internal organs, the lack of internal organs, of course." the shinigami said.

I saw the color of everyone's face disappear. Madame Red looked from the corner of her eye at Grell. He looked at her with smiling eyes. I felt a shiver running up my spine. _That is not normal..._ I was thinking about what I knew about those two. _Well, first of all, I know that she is a doctor and she is family of Ciel. If I look at her, I can recognize Rachel in her. She must have been the sister of Rachel... it is strange that she acts so disgusted when she heard about the missing organs when she had seen organs before. Plus, if she is a doctor she must have already taken organs out of a body. Whey does she behaves like that? It's as if she tries not to get any attention..._

While I was in deep thoughts, Lau said: " Maybe, her organs where sold..."

the undertaker said: "But are _guests _aren't complete women either."

before he could speak further I whispered: "They miss there womb."

"That is correct. Mistresses." Ciel looked shocked. Not only about the missing wombs but also because the Undertaker called Sénáma '_Mistresses'._

"Can I see the whole body?" I asked.

The undertaker smiled and said: "You, my dear, can do anything you ask."

without any shame I pulled the white blanked of the woman. Ciel became red and turned around so he could not see the naked woman on the table. My eye fell on the wound in her upper body. The flesh of the victim was torn apart at various places. The weapon that was used, must have been something with both a straight edge and a rounded edge. In some places there were a lot of cuts together. I looked more closely and saw that all of these cuts had the same distance and latitude apart. As if it was a two-blade that cut her belly open. The only weapon I could think of that had such blade, was a chainsaw, but that was not invented yet so that was not possible. When I looked in the wound, I could see that it was very neat. I frowned. _If you look at the way her womb was cut out, how deep the cuts are you can see that it was not a very strong person, a fragile person... a woman! But the chainsaw-like cuts are definitely made by a man._ Than I saw two small wounds on inside of her left thigh. They looked like a bite of an vampire but everybody knows that they don't exist. The only creature that gets close to an vampire is... an Shadow in stage 5. _I know only 1 Shadow that is in the final stage. __**Alexander.**_ I didn't know what to think. _He didn't do it._ That is the only thing that I kept repeating. But somewhere deep inside I know that I was telling myself nonsense. I banished the thought that Alexander, the guy that a fell in love with a long (ok, not so long ago) time ago, could do such a thing.

"I think that we have to look for two murderers. A woman ans a man."

Sebastian said, together with Ciel: "There is noway a woman would do such a thing."

"Oh please, don't be so narrow-minded! I have killed a lot of men and I didn't give a damn!" when I realized what I just spilled out I said: " I mean mouse, not men." I looked away and had the feeling that I has to go bomb my head against the wall. "Eh... well, I think we are looking for a woman that is marked by her past, by the loss of many of her important people in the past. I think that the woman knows the feeling of losing an child. I think that the womb is a symbol is for that. And I think, no I am absolutely positive that the woman in question has had a medical training." I told them. "the man is … strange. I think he is a dominatrix but he is not the one that really killed her. He is the one that opened her up but the one that give her the final blow, the one that made the end of her life is the woman... the man is not her equal." I sighed. " that's all that I can lead off." Ciel looked at me and I could see a little smile on his lips.

"I think that is all I need. Sebastian we are leaving." with those words he walked out of the house and went to the carriage, followed by Sebastian, Lau, Madame Red, Grell and me. Before we stepped inside I saw the shadow of Grell. It confirmed what I thought. The butler of Madame Red is a Death God. _Strange. It's been a while since I saw one. Why is he doing here with Madame Red?_

As the carriage drove, we began to talk and say our thoughts. Sebastian thought that there was a possibility that the women were killed for the use of black magic. I had to bite tongue otherwise I would have burst into laughter. Suddenly Sebastian stood up. "I will get the list of suspects ready." with those words he opened the door and jumped out of the still moving vehicle. If I didn't knew what he was, I would have been certain that he was dead... not that he is really alive at this moment but well there is a small difference between being a demon and having your brains all over the road.

When we stopped in frond of the Phantomhive residence, Sebastian was already there. He opened the door and give everyone a big smile. I just looked at him with a poker face. Madame Red was going crazy. She couldn't understand how he could be here first and how it was even possible that he already made a list of all the suspects. Ciel and all the other guest went with him. Well except me. I grabbed Sebastian's arm.

"I need to talk to you." I looked around and saw that Madame Red and Ciel were talking with Lau and Grell. I took Sebastian somewhere alone.

"OK, listen and listen good! I think that Grell not normal is." I said.

"Yes, you're right. He is an effeminate clumsy idiot." Sebastian told me. I looked at him as if the was the idiot.

"Sebastian, I'm mean that he is not human."

"Yes, I know." i sighed, happy that he finally got the point.

"He is Gay. He will go to hell." **(A/N: I have NOTHING against homo's, lesbian's or what else there is. It's just the way people thought back then. I really think that gay people are awesome! Go gay people and gay rights [but I'm not gay]) **said Sebastian innocent while blinking with his eyes.

"God, I mean he is not human as in he is something different."

"Do you mean an alien?"

"No! Oh Bloody God, Bite me!" I said to myself.

"With pleasure." Sebastian said. He pushed me against the nearest wall and bit me in the ear. As he bit me in the ear I felt a shock going thou my body. Sebastian's teeth scraped my neck. I felt sick ...unclean ... contaminated... tainted..., just like **he **made me feel. Sebastian did everything that made me think of **him**. I tried to convince myself that Sebastian was not the same person, that he was not **him**. I had promised myself that I would not never go through that again. I had enough of all that shit... _STOP THINKING! STOP THINKING ABOUT __**HIM**__! YOU ARE __FINE__! _I thought to myself. Sebastian stopped and looked me in the eyes when he felt that I was trembling. I felt tears coming up, but I made sure that they would never run over my cheeks, they would never leave my eyes. I didn't cry anymore, I didn't cry for years.

I pulled myself loose from Sebastian's grip and ran of to my room. Before I ran up the stairs I said to Sebastian: "Don't trust Grell." I ran to my room. After I went in, I closed the door with a not that soft BAM!. I opened my Invisible Shadow and got my I–Nano (it's like an Ipod but better and smaller)out of it. I began to play the song that always made me forget everything. The name of the song was: Verdronken Vlinder from Boudewijn de Groot. I began to sing along:

**Zo te sterven op het water met je vleugels van papier  
Zomaar drijven, na het vliegen in de wolken drijf je hier  
Met je kleuren die vervagen  
Zonder zoeken zonder vragen  
Eindelijk voor altijd rusten  
En de bloemen die je kuste  
Geuren die je hebt geweten  
Alles kan je nu vergeten  
Op het water wieg je heen en weer  
Zo te sterven op het water met je vleugels van papier**

als een vlinder die toch vliegen kan tot in de blauwe lucht  
als een vlinder altijd vrij en voor het leven op de vlucht  
wil ik sterven op het water  
maar dat is een zorg van later  
ik wil nu als vlinder vliegen  
op de bloemen , blaren vliegen  
maar zo hoog kan ik niet komen  
dus ik vlieg maar in mijn dromen  
altijd ben ik voor het leven op de vlucht  
als een vlinder die toch vliegen kan tot in de blauwe lucht

Om te leven dacht ik je zou een vlinder moeten zijn  
Om te vliegen heel ver weg van alle leven, alle pijn  
Maar ik heb niet langer hinder van jaloersheid op een vlinder  
Als zelfs vlinders moeten sterven laat ik niet mijn vreugd bederven  
Ik kan zonder vliegen leven  
Wat zou ik nog langer geven  
Om een vlinder die verdronken is in mei  
Om te leven hoef ik echt geen vlinder meer te zijn *

I really liked this song. Even though, I didn't really understand everything, I felt like this song touched my heart. I began to feel calm again.

NPOV

Sebastian ran after the Shadow, but when he wanted to that her arm and pull her to him she closed the door. The butler heard shuffling and than everything went quiet. It was her voice that broke that silence. First he heard her softly but after a while she song hard enough so he could hear the lyrics. He didn't really knew the language but it was a mix of German, French and Dutch. It did not sound as loud as Dutch and German.  
"I think it is Belgium's Dutch." Ciel said. the demon was shocked That he had not heard his master coming.

"How do you know that?" asked the butler.

"Because i found a book in my father's old library." replied Ciel.

"Can you translate it?" Sebastian asked his master.

"I don't know a lot of that language but I can try." Ciel began to listen very good to the lyrics.

**ik wil nu als vlinder vliegen**

**op de bloemen , blaren vliegen  
maar zo hoog kan ik niet komen  
dus ik vlieg maar in mijn dromen  
altijd ben ik voor het leven op de vlucht  
als een vlinder die toch vliegen kan tot in de blauwe lucht**

"I think she sings: now I want to fly like a butterfly... on flower and leafs... but I can't get that high... so I fly in my dream... I am always on the run for life.. like a butterfly that can fly to the blue sky..." translated Ciel.

"Go on." said Sebastian.

**Om te leven dacht ik je zou een vlinder moeten zijn  
Om te vliegen heel ver weg van alle leven, alle pijn  
Maar ik heb niet langer hinder van jaloersheid op een vlinder  
Als zelfs vlinders moeten sterven laat ik niet mijn vreugd bederven  
Ik kan zonder vliegen leven  
Wat zou ik nog langer geven  
Om een vlinder die verdronken is in mei  
Om te leven hoef ik echt geen vlinder meer te zijn**

"Silence!" commended Ciel before he started translating again: "I thought that you should be a butterfly to be alive... because than you can fly away from all the pain.. but I'm not longer blind of jealousy on a butterfly...'cause even butterflies have to die, does not make my happiness to go away... I can live without flying...why would I even care... for a butterfly that drowned...to be alive I don't have to be a butterfly."

Ciel really liked this song. _I think that the one how wrote the song wanted to get away from everything because he felt unhappy, that is way he chose the butterfly to be jealous on. A butterfly could go anywhere. When you go further in the song I think the writer saw all the good things... (Ciel) _

"Sebastian, I knew that she sounds very good and just singed a beautiful song but we have to prepare everything for tonight. Jack the Ripper will kill someone tonight and you know just like me that the next victim will be **Mary Jane Kelly******. **

******That was it! I am really happy. It's very long (for me), 14977 characters! This was a difficult chapter to write. And I had a writers block... either way I want to wish everyone a happy New Year and a wonderful 2014. **

******now the kisses:**

******a kiss from Sebastian or Ciel for...**

**orangeporqupine******

**Misaki Haninozuka******

******Guest **

******AND...**

******MOOLIGHTECLIPS!**

******Oh I love getting kisses xxx**

******Review and get a kiss!**

******LOVE, **

******Moolighteclips**


End file.
